


New Rules

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Anakin talks the Jedi Council into changing the rules on a certain thing





	New Rules

**Author's Note:**

> It didn't quite turn out how I wanted it to but I hope you enjoy anyway. :)

Anakin made sure Obi Wan was fast asleep in his hospital bed before he reluctantly pulled himself away. It was time to have a little chat with the Jedi Counsel. Since he got back on his latest mission with Obi Wan, his former Master, he was struggling to deal with his feelings and relationship being a secret from everyone especially since he wanted nothing more than to curl up beside his hurt lover and kiss him as he slept off the injury. Obi Wan had been put in a difficult position by Anakin, although it wasn’t his intention to do so. He would do anything for Obi Wan. He hadn’t meant to make things more difficult for him. The two of them had agreed to a compromise: as long as they remained respectful of each other’s boundaries in public, they could pursue their relationship in private. Anakin had been both relieved and frustrated to hear that. Frustrated because it wasn’t fair that their love had to be kept a secret. Obi-Wan had done so many great things for the Jedi counsel and the galaxy that he deserved to openly love and live a life that he wanted. 

“Young Skywalker, what brings you here,” Mace Windu asked as Anakin stormed into the Jedi Counsel chambers. 

“It is time for things to change! Obi Wan has done so much for you all. He’s done so much for the galaxy and for me. I think the rule about us not being able to love or have a romantic relationship is bull and should be changed. He’s saved all your behinds at one point of time or another! I know I’m crossing a line by doing so, but I don’t care. I care about him so much that I would risk getting kicked out of the Jedi counsel, but hear me out. Don’t you think that having a code that prevents us from being able to love is wrong? We have been in a relationship for almost two years now. It is painful to see him compromise his allegiance to the counsel because of it but he loves me and deserves to have a chance to love openly and honestly. Please don’t punish him for this indiscretion. If you don’t agree to a change please punish me and forget I ever said anything. The last thing I want to do is make things worse for him. Please consider this for me. For him really. He has never let his feelings for me get in the way of a mission! Please think about it. Think about everything he has done and sacrificed already! He almost just died! That’s all. I’ll be at his bedside until we can go back to our place. Thank you for your time.” Anakin saw at several points he was about to be interrupted but Yoda had held a hand up to those who wanted to interrupt which Anakin was grateful for. He just hoped that Obi Wan wouldn’t kill him for outing their relationship. Anakin went into the hospital wing and sat on a chair beside his lovers bed taking his hand in his kissing it. It didn’t take long for him to drift off into a sleep. 

The counsel debated for hours. Some immediately saw the points that Anakin made but others were skeptical of changing the rules of the code which had been there since the beginning of time. In the morning, Yoda the oldest counsel member made his way to the hospital wing. Obi-Wan’s hand was being held tightly by Anakin and they were both fast asleep but not for long. 

Anakin sat up with a yawn after he heard Yoda cough. “Master Yoda.” There was a pinkness to his cheeks that appeared as he remembered last nights demands. 

Obi Wan opened his eyes. “Good morning Master Yoda.”

“Good morning Obi Wan. Feeling better are you?”

“Yeah, loads,” Obi Wan said, well aware now of Anakin’s death grip on his hand. He wished he could free it without seeming rude to his secret lover, but that would only likely draw more attention.

“Young Skywalker, an answer we have for you about what you demanded last night. We feel that you are right. Love should be able to be had by all as long as it distracts not from what a Jedi needs to do. Good day.” 

Obi-Wan was utterly confused. “What is he talking about?”

“Please don’t get mad at me Obi Wan. I know that you usually do but please not this time. I went to the jedi counsel last night because I was tired of having to hide our relationship. You have almost died several times for the sake of the galaxy. The least they could do is to let you be able to love someone. I guess I talked them into changing the code on love being forbidding for a jedi,” Anakin smirked.

Obi-Wan laughed. “Oh Anakin. Why does that not surprise me? I’m not mad. Thank you.”

Anakin felt a wave of relief. “Since we can now openly love and have our relationship in public, would this be a good time to ask you to marry me?”


End file.
